


Nightmares

by michym



Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michym/pseuds/michym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt is Hades, Cerberus and Hydra reaction to reader having a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the visual novel Astoria Fate`s Kiss with their interpretations of the characters aka really hunky guys instead of monsters.

Hades

Your body jerked up right from its laying position on the bed, beads of sweat coating your skin as flashes of blood and destruction continued to play through your mind. Your breathing heavy as you try to calm yourself down from the nightmare, your ears still pounding from the phantom screams.  
The cool air slamming into you, assaulting your senses, the only source of warmth and life radiating from your right. The sleeping forms rhythmic breathing slow and steady, his bare chest raising and falling, the definitions of his hard stomach clear through the creak of light streaming from the window, his usually serious face erased and replaced with a mask of peace. The body next to yours begins to stir, rolling to their side leaving you to look down to meet with the half lidded eyes of Hades. His usually twinkling violet eyes glazed with sleep as his arms lazily shot out to pull your body down and back to the bed. Your faces now inches from his, a lazy smirk gracing his face until he notices the look of terror still plastered on your face, his eyes now full of concern for you. You continue to gaze at him, unable to find your voice, just staring into his violet eyes and at the look of absolute love and adoration on his face, your heartbeat began to steady. Your eyes move to study the rest of him, his strong jaw line and perfectly sculpted face, you feel a bubble of laughter squeak from your throat at the sight of his usually immaculate hair ravaged by sleep, the pink tips of his hair spiked up in all directions  
His laughter joins with yours as his iron grip pulls you closer to him, his body radiating warmth as you spoon, you stay in this position for a few minutes just enjoying the safety his arms bring to you. He turns your body to him again, his eyes piercing yours with such intensity and his voice quiet but filled with all the power of a god as he vows " By my word you are protected, I will never let anything bad happen to you ." His smile turning from that of determination and comforting to menacing as he added " No one would dare hurt you, my love."

 

 

Cerberus

Your whimpers wake Cerberus up before you, as you still see images of blood in your state between sleep and consciousness, you feel the tingle of movement stroke against your cheek, your body instantly flinching. Your eyes shoot open to see a hand resting inches from your cheek, the fingers, strong and calloused with the hand frozen mid-air. Your focus shifts to the body attached to those fingers, up into the wounded brown eyes that still echoed shock and hurt at your reaction, his face mimicking that of a wounded puppy. You lean closer and gently kiss him leaving him with a lopsided smile.The smile turning mischievous as his hands rise up and down your arm, fingertips just barely trailing, giggles erupting from you while your curse your ticklishness. You move your hands up to defend or tickle back but you're stopped as Cerberus moving to interlock your fingers, bringing the back of your hand to his lips, planting kisses. Your face heating up as you feel yourself blushing, his arms move around you, pulling you down to his chest, your left arm draping over his body as you pull yourself closer to him. The smell of fresh grass and earth having a calming effect, you hear exaggerated kissing noises and a faint weight on the top of your head, over and over.

 

 

Hydra 

Your legs kicked out in protest to the horrors filling your dreams, connecting with something hard, solid and very real next to you. The bed dipped next to you, and hands grabbed at you, your dream filled mind incorporated this into your dream with monsters and beasts clawed at you. You awoke with a start, looking straight at the icy blue eyes blaring into your soul, eyes crowned with a shoulder length hair that sleep had tousled and furrowed brows. Your own body covered in sweat, feeling freezing and all too hot at the same time. A pale hand radiated warmth and pulled you closer to those hypnotic blue eyes. The comforting warmth continued to enclose you, all while those blue eyes and worried expression stayed tuned on you. Strong hands begin rubbing your back in slow circular motions, motions usually used to tease you with. The feeling of his calloused fingertips against your skin, sharpening your focus on the present, being safe in his arms. His eyes calming you down as fogginess enters your mind, numbing it. Hydra`s eyes never leaving yours, as his voice takes on a smooth reassuring tone, "You are here. You are with me. You are safe." His voice smooth and reassuring, the words and their meaning washing over you as you feel yourself relax into his arms. The only sounds in the room, your synchronised even breathing, allowing you to shift your focus to the lean frame pressed up against you. Hydra`s concerned face evaporated as his signature smirk returning, before he lightly nibbled your ear, "Now about this kicking me, we can't have that anymore," you could feel him pulling you even closer to his body, leaving no space between you, "Maybe I`ll just have to spoon you all night... Or think of a more creative and devious method."


End file.
